


Reservoir Crows

by Hpos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers, Swearing, a lot of damn blood from mr orange, how much blood can u even lose, i wish there was fluff in this, it's more violent when u watch the movie, we need answers tarantino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hpos/pseuds/Hpos
Summary: A robbery has gone wrong. Mr. Orange and Mr. White are together, but Orange has been shot. Has there been a set up? After-all those cops were there for a reason. Kageyama doesn't know why, but he really needs to protect Mr. Orange. He has to live, he will live through this.((BASED OFF OF RESERVOIR DOGS, NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS ARE MINE))Spoilers: don't read this if you wanna watch Reservoir Dogs and want it to blow your mind, it will still blow your mind- but just a little less because I spoil the plot-twist.





	Reservoir Crows

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: IF YOU DON’T WANT SPOILERS FOR THE MOVIE RESERVOIR DOGS THIS PRETTY MUCH DESTROYS THE WHOLE PLOT TWIST SO PLEASE I ACTUALLY URGE YOU TO WATCH IT BECAUSE IT’S AMAZING.

Heavy gulps, heavy gulps. All that could be heard in the speeding car were the chokes and sobs of Mr. Orange. Kageyama Tobio pressed his foot harder on the accelerator and worried his lip between his teeth, not even wincing when he drew blood and a bitter taste of iron met his tongue. Quickly turning to glance in the back, he let out a silent ‘shit’. Blood was fucking everywhere. Jokingly, he thought ‘thank fuck this isn’t my car’, but his lip didn’t even quirk- instead, his heart was weighed down by so much more anxiety.

‘Ite…’ Kageyama recognised where he was finally, they were close to the safe point- just a little longer and Mr. Orange could get a doctor and he would be saved. If he was just a little faster…

‘…Ite?’ Kageyama snapped out of his thoughts when he remembered his code name, it was being gasped out by bloodied lips and a wheezing throat. He tried to focus on the road.

‘What is it, Orange?’ Kageyama asked, worry was hidden his calm exterior. ‘You’re still alive back there, aren’t you?’

‘The bitch shot me, she fucking shot me- she’s killed me!’ Orange writhed uncomfortably in the backseat, kicking and flailing from the pain of his wound. ‘Fuck, it hurts!’ Moaning, Orange rolled to face the back of Kageyama’s head.

‘You’re gonna be okay dumbass, just fucking breathe in! Breathe in with me now!’ Kageyama exaggerated his own breathing as a demonstration. ‘In and out, in and out.’

‘This is stupid!’ Orange groaned, ‘I’m going to fucking die,’ Orange let out a sob. ‘I don’t want to die.’

Kageyama pursed his lips, his eyes beginning to itch. ‘You are not going to die. Say it, you are not going to die.’ 

‘Wha-‘

‘Say it! For fucks sake just say it, say it, please God say it.’ It was getting harder to breathe. Orange whimpered in the back, he curled into himself.

‘I’m not going to die… I’m not going to die!’

‘Correct! Correct.’ It was right; Orange was not going to die. It would be Kageyama’s fault if his junior died on him- it wouldn’t be right. Orange would live. Maybe then, Kageyama might even ask Orange to be his new partner. The last one wasn’t right for him after all but Orange felt so right by his side. They seemed to be made for each other- for the crime business anyway… obviously, nothing else.

‘White,’ Orange breathed. ‘Please, I need your hand.’ Kageyama glanced over his shoulder to see a shaking, red hand hovering next to his seat. He gripped his right hand to the wheel and although it was an uncomfortable angle- grasped the smaller hand and gently stroked it with his thumb, despite grimacing at the wetness of it. Orange let out a breathy sigh and was still loudly trying to gulp lots of air down his lungs, but stopped thrashing around as much. Regardless, Kageyama’s heart still felt heavy with dread. Because for fucks sake, this man was not allowed to die when Kageyama didn’t even know his real name.

‘Are you okay now?’ A weak squeeze from his hand. ‘We are nearly there, just hold tight- we will get there and the boss can get you a doctor and we can get you fixed up.’ Kageyama pulled into a quiet neighborhood and drove around the corner he was told about where he finally found it. The safe house! The safe house was actually just an abandoned warehouse, a bit out of place in a little housing estate like this, but Kageyama didn’t care- he just wanted to get out of this stolen car that smelt heavily of death. He parked and turned the keys to turn off the ignition, then slouched back in his chair in relief. 

‘Shit… how did they even find us.’ Whispered Kageyama, rubbing his sore eyes with his palms- they came back wet.

‘White…’ a hiccup from the back seat. Kageyama quickly undid his seatbelt and got out of the front seat ungracefully to go open the back door of the car, where Orange lay. His usually, orange fluffy hair was drenched in his own blood- to be fair, so was his whole body… How can someone lose so much blood and still be conscious? Or alive? Orange was so small for goodness sake, how is he not dead. “White, please.”

Kageyama knelt down and held Orange’s paling cheek in his hand, massaging the soft skin gently with his fingers. Something about this guy was bringing out a maternal side of Kageyama- he didn’t mind. He cared very little about anything but comforting Orange right now.

‘What is it, Orange.’ he found himself saying uncharacteristically softly. ‘What do you need?’

‘Your name; please, tell me your real name.’ Orange’s disorientated eyes despite dancing all over the place appeared to fall on Kageyama. He ran a hand through his hair, an internal conflict raged. The boss had given them the strict rule of not ever telling any of their co-workers their real names- this was a security measure so that they couldn’t rat each other out to the police. But Orange was dying, he was probably very almost dead (as much as Kageyama did not want to admit that). Surely, he couldn’t refuse him? Besides, Kageyama was finding it hard to believe that Orange would rat him out… after-all, Orange had taken a shot for him- if it wasn’t Orange who had taken the shot it may have been Kageyama lying where Orange is now. Although, Kageyama was sure if it had been him who was shot, he would already have died from the blood loss. Orange was so strong for such a tiny man. When Kageyama left his trail of nervous thoughts, Orange had fat tears rolling down his bloodied face and was beginning to writhe again. Kageyama’s heart snapped.

‘My real name…’, a shaky breath, ‘Kageyama… Kageyama Tobio.’

The door to the warehouse was kicked open, and two men stumbled in. Well, one stumbled in, the other was being held up by the shoulders and dragged across the warehouse to a ramp. Kageyama tried to lay the younger man down gently, only to have fatigue finally overwhelm him and they fell to the floor. Orange let out a sharp gasp, but Kageyama had the sense to hold the back of his junior’s head before they hit the hard concrete. Orange let out a breathy chuckle and Kageyama looked at him with brief shock before he let out a shaky laugh too, he rolled to his side to look at Orange- he was still letting out small gasps, his eyes were now wide and scared, but a smile graces his lips regardless. It is almost like he is trying to comfort Kageyama, to tell him it’s going to be okay. ‘Idiot, I’m not the one bleeding out here.’ 

Kageyama let out a little huff before reaching to pull a comb from his pocket. He ran it through the other man’s hair to try to fluff it back up again, it didn’t quite look as wonderful as usual- but, it was better than before. Orange brought a hand up to cradle Kageyama’s cheek. Silence was okay, besides if Kageyama were to hear another broken sentence come from Orange he think he’d find it harder to keep his composure, he didn’t want to break in-front of his junior. Not him. He found himself lean down and whisper something in the man’s ear, the man giggled- it would be a secret no one else would hear. He whispered some more, these were comforts- he let his hands and fingers trail over the body and face of the man next to him. Kageyama knew he wouldn’t have long to do this. Maybe ten minutes passed, and someone burst through the door. Kageyama ripped his eyes away from Orange, maybe it would be another cop- ready to kill him too. No, not a cop.

‘Mr. Pink, you-‘

‘Are you the fucking rat? Did you do it?’ Pink exclaimed suddenly, interrupting Kageyama. ‘No, it wasn’t you- it can’t be you, you’re too “business”.’ Pink’s eyes instead now looked to the side of Kageyama who hadn’t bothered to leave the floor, his arms still around the now squirming body of Orange, he let out some kicks and groaned. ‘Shit, shit! They got him?’ Pink began to pace, Kageyama heard a sob erupt from next to him and quickly grabbed a hold of the man’s hand and squeezed tightly- still holding his eyes on Pink.

‘He’s not dying, he’s going to receive medical attention as soon as the boss arrives.’ 

‘If, the boss even arrives- how do we not know this was a set up from the start… What if the cops were always there!’ Pink let out a frustrated yell. ‘This was supposed to be fine, we were supposed to be professionals!’

‘Quiet.’ Hisses Kageyama, nodding his head towards the man next to him who was sobbing loudly. Pink glares at him coldly.

‘Let’s go into this next room then, we can talk there.’ Pink walks off into the next room, beginning to light a cigarette. Kageyama huffs, and reluctantly tries to remove his grasp from Orange’s who’s grip only tightens.

‘Please, please- don’t leave me…’ A gulp of air. ‘Please.’ Kageyama’s lungs constrict, he glances over to the opening that Mr. Pink had walked through.

‘I’ll only be in there okay, I’ll be really close’. Kageyama takes his other hand to pull the smaller man’s weakening hold off of him. ‘You’ll be okay. I promise.’

Orange squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, curling up then uncurling and holding his stomach. Kageyama looked at the smaller man with pity, and then bent down to kiss the other man’s sweating temple- Orange was cold. Kageyama shrugged off his jacket quickly and rested it over Orange’s shaking body. Leaving through the door, without glancing back. It hurt.

~

‘What happened here?’ 

Kageyama rushed over to Orange who was leaning on one arm, now more pale than ever- but still alive after he had left prior, for about thirty minutes to get the diamonds with Nice Guy and Pink and ditch the vehicles they had stolen to get away in. Kageyama had not wanted to leave Orange, as he believed wholeheartedly that he would never see those beautiful, blue eyes that looked only at him ever again. However, he was loyal to his job- painfully so. He had left, and left that damned psychopath Mr. Blonde to take care of Orange and the policeman that Blonde had kidnapped. The policeman, now bleeding and minus an ear was shaking and covered in gasoline. Kageyama cradled Orange, noticing the gun he had next to him. Blonde was crumpled in the corner, with multiple gunshot wounds. Pink and Nice Guy walked in. 

‘What the fuck happened here?’ Pink yelped, glancing around at all the blood. Kageyama carded his fingers through Orange’s hair. Jumping a little at the feeling of how cold he now felt. 

‘Yes, what the fuck happened here?’ Nice Guy stormed over to the barely conscious police officer and shot him directly in the head, killing him. He turned to look at Orange, Kageyama found himself wrapping his arms around Orange’s shoulders protectively. 

‘He- He went crazy! He tried to kill us, he was going to set us both on fire… the- then he was going to wait for you all to come back, an- and shoot you all…’ Orange’s reply was stumbled, his head nodding- his consciousness was not going to last long. ‘He was gonna shoot you all, gonna kill you- then he was gonna run away with the diamonds for himself.’ Kageyama nodded, it was a believable story, after-all Blonde was a fucking psychopath. However, Nice Guy scoffed. 

‘Really? Is that what really happened, are you serious?’ Orange nodded heavily. ‘Fucking bullshit, absolute bullshit.’  
Orange’s eyes widened and his gulps increased.

‘It’s true, I ss- swear it was true- you could h-ave asked the cop if you- if you hadn’t of killed him!’ Kageyama looked up to see Nice Guy’s reaction; he wasn’t buying it at all.

‘So you mean, Mr. Blonde, the same Mr. Blonde who refused to rat my dad out to the police to get a lighter sentence and has just got out from prison,’ Orange’s body went stiff in Kageyama’s hold 

‘That, Mr. Blonde, was going to kill us all?’ Nice Guy lifted up his gun to point it in Orange’s direction. Kageyama moved quickly, he stood in front of Nice Guy. He was not going to let him threaten Orange, Orange is loyal- Orange has always been loyal. He took a bullet in the stomach for them for fucks sake. Did that mean nothing?

‘Please, Nice Guy, Mr. Orange is innocent, he’s dying- come on, we all know that Blonde wasn’t right in the head- maybe he finally snapped. Let it go, Orange isn’t the one to blame.’ Kageyama was pleading, he was embarrassing himself infront of one of his bosses, but he didn’t care- he couldn’t care. He needed Orange- he needed him.

Nice Guy glanced back at Orange, ‘c’mon, why don’t you tell us what really happened?’

‘Why? Because it’ll just be more bullshit.’ Everyone in the room (still alive) turned to look to the warehouse door. There stood their Boss, sometimes lovingly addressed as their Papa. At least, by Kageyama. Kageyama’s eyes widened, he felt sick- he couldn’t believe what they were saying.

‘Papa, with all due respect, are you out of your mind, he isn’t-‘ interrupted, the Boss takes big strides across the room.

‘All of you I knew one-hundred percent, I was certain of all of you. The only person who was not a hundred percent was him.’ Papa lifted his gun, and aimed it at the now jerking Orange. ‘He’s a cop’.  
Kageyama looked at them with a repulsed and confused look on his face, they were wrong- how the hell could they be so wrong. Shaking his head he glanced at Orange, who looked equally as shocked.

‘N-no, I’m not a cop!’ Kageyama takes a shaky breath in, and regains his composure.

‘Papa, I don’t know what you think you might know, but please you are wrong!’ Kageyama looks into his boss’s eyes and searches for some sort of uncertainty.

‘Like hell, I’m wrong!’ Yelled the man, getting redder in the face. Kageyama wanted to wilt there and then, he had never defied this man- the man he so affectionately called Papa, but he needed to stay calm, he just needed to. Kageyama looked Papa dead in the eyes.

‘Papa, please trust me on this, you've made a mistake. He's a good kid. I get it you’re super-fuckin’ pissed. We are all super-fucking pissed. But please, please- I know this man- he wouldn’t do that.’

‘I knew I should have got my head examined for going forward when I wasn’t a hundred percent on this kid, but I wanted to get going- I was impatient and greedy- too fast. I wasn’t a hundred percent.’ The boss ranted angrily. ‘He’s not innocent, White. Stop living in a goddamned fairytale!’ Kageyama gulped, he could only see angry flashes of, indeed, white and felt heat curdle in his stomach.

‘That’s the fucking proof you have? You weren’t one hundred percent?’ Kageyama screamed, his throat felt like it ripped from the intensity of his shout. 

The boss aims his gun at Orange- shaking restlessly on the floor letting out quick gasps of panic.   
‘You don’t need proof, you just need instinct- I foolishly ignored it before, but not now.’

Kageyama cannot think, he’s surely losing his mind- or perhaps it has escaped him now. However, the next time he blinks his gun is held up to his ‘Papa’. Nice Guy gasps and swings his gun up to point at Kageyama.

‘Have you lost your fucking mind, White? Put your goddamned gun down!’ Nice Guy shouts at him, Kageyama doesn’t listen. ‘I said, fucking don’t fucking point a gun at my dad!’ Somewhere in the corner, pink goes to hide- he doesn’t want a part in this.

‘Papa, I can’t let you do this- this would be a terrible mistake.’ But Papa doesn’t look at Kageyama, his eyes cold and fixed on Orange. ‘I mean it Boss, if you kill him you’ll be next!’

Time stops, except it doesn’t. Time doesn’t really ever stop does it? But time stopped then, at least for Kageyama. Papa shoots Orange three times, three fucking times. The next thing Kageyama knows is Nice Guy and Papa are both dead on the floor, and he feels three painful burns in his chest. Shit. 

Kageyama’s already forgotten about the man he respected and was so loyal to, he didn’t care. Not anymore. Not since he met Orange. Orange would make him forget his loyalties. No, not forget. His loyalties now lay with Orange. Orange, who is bathed in blood, how the fuck he’s alive still- Kageyama has no clue. There Orange lays perfectly still, except for the harsh shudder of his chest. Kageyama is on his knees, he feels like shit and he doesn’t think he can move- his eyes glaze and focus, glaze and focus. Pink, ah pink, runs past him with the briefcase full of diamonds. Kageyama wonders, what life would be like if he and Orange were the victors of all this- wonders, what they could have done with all the money they could have. Not that the money was important, he just wanted to be alive, alive with Mr. Orange, who’s name he still didn’t know, and grow old and die with him. Perhaps this is the punishment for sinners, you get to meet your soulmate and you have to die with them quickly after. Kageyama smirks a little his lip bloody at the side, he didn’t believe in soul mates, but something about today taught him to be open-minded. Perhaps it was the bullets in his chest. Maybe.

In the distance, there are the sounds of police sirens and shouts, and a shot rings out. Pink is down. Kageyama, knows he has little time left. He stumbles over to Mr. Orange who is too pale, too pale to be alive, too pale to be Mr. Orange. Kageyama weakly lifts Orange’s head to his lap, cradling it and kisses his brow.

‘Sorry kid, it seems like we will be doing a little time…’ Kageyama hums against the sweaty forehead of his junior, no… partner. He presses a kiss there again, how he wished they could live another day. 

Mr. Orange looks up pitifully, and coughs out: ‘I’m a cop.’

Silence.

Kageyama strokes Mr. Orange’s hair, it’s so soft. This man is just so beautiful and wonderful and-

‘I’m- I’m so sorry, -yama, Tobio, I’m so sorry’. Orange sobs.

Kageyama looks down at Orange fondly, smiles gently. But a guttural sob escapes his throat when he lifts a gun to Orange’s head. Police storm inside the warehouse ‘I’m so- so sorry…’ Orange sinks into Kageyama's lap.

‘Freeze! Drop your goddamned gun!’ Kageyama glances at them all, wearily. He can’t drop his gun, he can’t. If he shoots Orange, he knows he will be shot by all of these cops. But then again, if he doesn’t shoot Orange...  
He glances at a cop on his radio, zoning in on what he is saying. 

‘Undercover cop Hinata Shouyou is being used as a hostage, I repeat-'

Ah, so that’s his name. Kageyama looks up at the cops, smiles and pulls the trigger.  
Then there is only the storm of gunfire, and nothing.  
After all, if he didn’t shoot Hinata Shouyou, they wouldn’t have died together.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Thankyou for reading, hell it’s been a while since I’ve written fanfiction, but I guess I was really bored and now its bloody 2am. So yeah, I recently watched reservoir dogs and it’s a bit confusing until you understand how goddamned detailed it is- the homoerotic nature of the two characters Orange and White is so compelling and ingenious and I just bloody love it. This fanfic skipped a lot of what happens, but this does mention a lot of what the relationship is like between the two characters- please fuckin watch it, it’s actually gut wrenching and I didn’t do it justice. Not to mention I have a big old crush on young Tim Roth lol~ (sorry if this whole thing sucks, it's late). But you know whats horrible- Mr white in the film doesn't even find out Mr oranges name like omg i stg he loved him and he died without even knowing his name i need to cry- also anyone who has seen reservoir dogs how t fuck does orange live without all that blood skinny lil dude he is poor thing also sorry for these characters being hella oc but i guess they would be if they were dying *shrug*


End file.
